


Осторожно! Торнадо "Тони"

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: Большая семья Капитана Америки [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни большой семьи Капитана Америки, где взрослых вдвое больше, чем принято, а детей ещё больше, чем взрослых. Будет. Очень скоро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осторожно! Торнадо "Тони"

**Author's Note:**

> Безобоснуйный флафф и mpreg, авторский юмор.

— Твою мать, Роджерс! Я же говорил тебе предохраняться!

У Баки, сидящего с младшим сыном на руках в безопасном углу лаборатории доктора Беннера, от ощущения дежавю начинает дергаться глаз. Только на этот раз в голосе Старка обреченности на порядок больше, чем злости. Баки не преминул бы его подколоть, но новости в этот раз и в самом деле ого-го.

По мнению Барнса, либо мироздание за что-то мстило Брюсу Беннеру, либо его руки, имея начало во вполне положенном месте, делали замысловатый крюк и таки проходили через ту дислокацию, откуда ничьим рукам лучше не расти. Иначе как объяснить то, что он сначала стал Халком. Потом сделал реальностью кошмарный сон многих мужей, которым жены в запале кричали: «Вот сам и рожай!». И в итоге только плечами пожимал: «Сам не знаю как оно так».

— Ты уверен? Потому что если ты не уверен, Беннер, тебе стоит приглядеться внимательней, — голос Тони спокоен и ровен, но его опытные мужья чувствуют надвигающуюся грозу.

В первую беременность Тони Баки, едва отошедшего после родов, от душевных щедрот попавшего в интересное положение Старка сначала спасал Т'Чалла. Затем Кэп, спасавший самого Старка от валившего того с ног токсикоза. А потом Тони внезапно прекратил быть невыносимой фурией и возлюбил всех. И продолжал любить до самого рождения Говарда. После чего вернулся в былую форму и стал уже вполне выносим и терпим.

В этот раз у Баки есть возможность прочувствовать всю прелесть ситуации на себе. Потому что беременный Тони сучит. Искусно и с наслаждением, упиваясь каждой минутой, когда может и, что уж там, хочет гонять в хвост и в гриву мужей. Всех скопом и поодиночке. Под артобстрел его язвительности не попадают только дети. Но все попытки прикрываться ими Старк жестко пресекает на корню.

— Посмотри сам, — Беннер разворачивает монитор так, чтобы лежащему на кушетке Тони было лучше видно.

Тони, Кэп и присутствующая в качестве моральной поддержки Наташа синхронно всматриваются в изображение того, что в скором будущем станет пополнением семьи Барнсов-Старков-Роджерсов. Тактический отвлекающий маневр с приглашением Наташи на первое УЗИ был предложен Клинтоном, реализован Т'Чаллой и горячо поддержан Кэпом. На резонное замечание Тони, что в их семье взрослых и так в два раза больше, чем это принято обычно, Кэп привел контраргументы про недопустимость стрессовых ситуаций для Беннера и благотворное влияние Наташи.

— Отличная работа, Кэп. Времени вы зря не теряли, — Наташа улыбается так, словно не видит злобного выражения лица Тони.

Баки, удобнее перехватывая сына металлической рукой, подходит ближе и кладет руку на плечо явно планирующего диверсию Тони. Он уже открывает рот, но Кэп не был бы Кэпом, если бы не знал точно, когда нужно отступить. Одной рукой он сгребает коварного беременного Тони, второй намертво вцепляется в Баки, на ходу просит Беннера прислать снимки: «Семейный альбом!», и прощается с Наташей: «Созвонимся!». После чего весь путь от лаборатории до парковки заговаривает зубы счастливо смеющемуся Чаки.

Тони молчит. Баки усаживает ребенка в детское кресло, проверяет автоматически затянувшиеся на нем ремни безопасности и садится на переднее сидение рядом с Кэпом. Машина мягко двигается с места. Не успевает Баки подумать: «А может и пронесет?», как спустя десяток метров жестокая действительность голосом Старка возвещает, что его надежды тщетны. Тони хочет ехать на переднем сидении, потому что на заднем его уже укачивает. «Черта с два!», — думает Барнс, но Кэп останавливается, чтобы мужья могли передислоцироваться, и трогает снова.

Через три минуты и двадцать семь секунд — Баки засекал! — Тони сообщает общественности, что на переднем сидении ему дует, на приборной панели пыль, а на живот давит ремень безопасности. Общественность выглядывает место для остановки (Кэп), мученически вздыхает (Баки) и заливисто хохочет (Чаки). Садясь на переднее сидение, Баки смотрит на нижнюю челюсть Кэпа и думает, что недель десять назад вопрос наличия в доме контрацепции должен был быть приоритетным. Тони наконец устраивается со всем возможным комфортом, несколько раз пнув спинку сидения Баки, и погружается в процесс продуктивного общения с младшим сыном, объясняя ему принцип работы двигателя внутреннего сгорания.

Когда напряжение в салоне ощутимо спадает, Тони, страдальчески заломив бровь, говорит, что его все-таки укачивает, что Чаки гиперактивен и что им с Баки нужно срочно поменяться местами. У Баки даже пластины на металлической руке уже готовы скрипеть зубами, но он чувствует, что это еще не конец. Через пару минут Кэп останавливается и Тони вновь водружается на переднем сидении. Он возится, крутится, поправляет ремень, опускает подлокотники и отодвигает сидение максимально назад так, что Баки практически утыкается носом в подголовник.

— Ты не мог бы… — говорит Баки кожаной обивке.

— Нет. И не вздумай пересесть, за водителем самое безопасное место, — отвечает Тони голосом, каким в аду, должно быть, зачитывают приговоры грешникам.

Баки мог бы сказать Тони, что… Да ничего бы Баки не сказал, потому что они не ожидали сегодня того, что услышали, и потому что Баки знает — Тони в минуты откровенности поделился — как тяжело далась тому беременность. Чем бы там ни была отрава Беннера, который в очередной раз дал маху в попытке воспроизвести сыворотку доктора Эрскина, сил она не прибавляет. Тони потратил много времени, чтобы восстановиться — он не так молод, как Т'Чалла, не суперсолдат, как Баки и Стив. Он не говорит об этом, но в семье и не нужно об этом говорить — все и так всё понимают. Сучизм Тони терпеливо сносят — он часть семьи. Если бы не Старк, семьи могло бы вовсе не быть.

Большая часть пути проходит в молчании взрослого состава и в смешном лепете Чаки. Барнс, почти спрессованный на заднем сидении, думает как бы передать Т'Чалле сигнал о штормовом предупреждении. «Мощный торнадо Тони приближается к населенным пунктам. Служба предупреждений о катаклизмах рекомендует укрыться в убежищах», — Баки ухмыляется и ловит в зеркале взгляд Тони. «Только попробуй», — отчетливо читает Баки. И мысль, как именно предупредить не подозревающего о грядущем пиздеце Т'Чаллу, приходит в голову как по волшебству.

— Странно, что ты и детское кресло искусственным интеллектом не снабдил, — Баки провоцирует столь откровенно, что поддаться на это может только охваченный гормональной бурей Старк.

И Тони самозабвенно рассуждает о том, что интеллектом стоило бы снабдить протез Барнса — хоть искусственный, но был бы, что зря Кэп категорически настаивал этого не делать, что зря сам Тони Кэпа послушал. Баки в это время аккуратно достает телефон из кармана, нажимает клавишу быстрого набора и, как только абонент отвечает, выключает динамик. Т'Чалла все поймет. Опыт общения с беременным Старком ни для кого даром не проходит.

И Т'Чалла понимает. Стива и Баки, измотанных вусмерть Старком, самого Старка и Чаки, висящего в его руках, встречает идиллическая картина. Стив-младший и Говард уже почти собрали Старк Тауэр из конструктора, Т'Чалла невозмутимо молчит и забирает сына из рук Тони. Как бы тот себя не чувствовал, но с детьми Тони само совершенство — для него не существует неудобных вопросов почему и как. Тони отвечает всегда и готов делать это часами.

Баки видит немой вопрос в глазах Т'Чаллы и, не разжимая губ, как пароль шепчет:

— У него будет двойня.


End file.
